Love Problem
by Peachy-Author
Summary: The story of what happened when Claire meets Keswick's parents. Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. The Problem

(A/N: Here's the first chapter of a KeswickXClaire fic I came up with while doing research on "Love Bird", and it takes place between the events of "Finding Out" and "Happily Ever After!". I hope it's alright!)

It was a quiet evening in the city of Petropolis. The villains were put in their place for the day, and the T.U.F.F. agents had gone home for the night. But if I remember correctly, Keswick and Claire are up to something. Let's go see them!

Over at Claire's mansion, we find the couple out on Claire's balcony, watching the sunset together. From the way they're looking at each other, you can tell that they're very much in love.

"Keswick..." Claire suddenly said.

"Yes, Claire?" Keswick asked, feeling at ease.

"Well, you've already met my parents, and they think of you as the son they never had..." Claire began. Keswick just smiled, thrilled that his girlfriend's parents thought good of him.

"But, I was wondering about your parents." Claire finished.

At this, Keswick's face fell. He was hoping Claire wouldn't ask about his parents.

"Why?" Keswick asked.

"I haven't met them yet. Didn't you tell them about me, about us?" Claire asked.

"Must've slipped my m-m-mind." Keswick lied. There was a good reason he hadn't told his parents about him and Claire, but he didn't know how to tell Claire.

"But you do plan on telling them, right?" Claire asked.

"(sigh) There's no easy way to say it. I c-c-can't let them know about our relationship." Keswick said.

"What?! Why not?" Claire asked.

"Before I got my fear of girls, I used to be in r-r-relationships (yes, with women), but one thing kept them from going further." Keswick said.

"What was that?" Claire asked.

"My mom." Keswick answered, looking unhappy. (A/N: Yes, I read that Keswick was saying that his mom ruined his relationships.)

"I see. You're worried that your mom is going to put an end to our relationship, aren't ya?" Claire asked.

Keswick nodded.

"Well, not this time." Claire said.

"You're not breaking up with m-m-me, are you?!" Keswick asked, immediately worried.

"Sweetie, I'm never going to break up with you. I love you. Let's just say that if I meet your parents, your mom won't be ruining our relationship, because me and my parents are going to talk some sense into her." Claire said.

"I don't know if that's going to w-w-work..." Keswick said, feeling nervous.

"Keswick, me and my parents know how to talk sense into people. You've nothing to worry about, okay?" Claire said.

Keswick didn't believe Claire, but he told his parents about her, and so Keswick's parents and Claire's family would be meeting that weekend.

And we'll find out how that goes in the next chapter. Stay tuned, and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	2. Problem Solved!

(A/N: And here we are with Chapter 2. Let's see what happens when Keswick's parents meet Claire's family!)

It was Saturday afternoon in the city of Petropolis. The T.U.F.F. agents didn't have to work today, for all the bad guys were too bored to cause trouble. And since they're off, I just remembered that Keswick is on his way to Claire's mansion, and his parents are with him! Okay, let's get to Claire's!

When they arrived at Claire's mansion, you can bet that Keswick's parents were surprised.

"Your girlfriend is rich?!" Keswick's dad exclaimed.

"Yes, but I love Claire for who she is." Keswick responded as his parents followed him to the front door. When they got there, Keswick rang the doorbell.

"Come in." Keswick heard Claire say in a sing-song voice. Keswick couldn't help smiling as he opened the door.

Once Keswick and his parents were inside, they saw Claire. She was thrilled to see Keswick again, for she gave him a big hug.

"Mom! Dad! Keswick's here!" Claire called.

"And so are my p-p-parents!" Keswick added.

A minute later, Claire's parents showed up. After introductions were made, everyone went to the living room.

"So, Keswick says he's been in relationships before, but they never lasted long." Claire said.

"Well, I don't see why you wanna be in a relationship. They're a lot of work, and you have to cook and clean, and before you know it, you'll lose your girlish figure." Keswick's mom replied.

"So?" Claire said, rolling her eyes. She knew that Keswick loved her for who she was; not how she looked, and certainly not for her wealth.

"I don't care about l-l-looks. I love Claire for the girl she is, and nothing will ever stop me from loving her." Keswick said, hugging Claire tightly. It was obvious that he was worried about losing her forever.

"And Keswick's the first real love I've ever had." Claire said.

"It's true. He's the first guy who fell in love with her for who she is." Claire's mom pointed out.

"And he's the only person who makes my mood ring turn purple." Claire put in. To prove her point, she held out her hand, and her mood ring was purple with passion.

"It's true. I'm the f-f-first and only person to make it turn purple." Keswick replied, giving Claire a loving look.

"And I love you so much." Claire said as she and Keswick shared a kiss.

"See how happy they are together? I haven't seen Claire this happy in a long time. And as long as she's happy, her mother and I are happy." Claire's dad said.

"When you're a parent, your child's happiness should matter the most." Claire's mom added.

"I can't argue with that." Keswick's dad said.

Keswick's mom had been watching her son and Claire, and she realized that Claire's parents were right. Keswick and Claire really did look happy together, and she did want Keswick to be happy. And so...

"You're right." Keswick's mom said.

"We are?" Claire's parents asked.

"I do want him to be happy." Keswick's mom said. Then she turned to Keswick and told him, "Seeing how much you love Claire, and how happy she makes you, I'm not going to interfere."

"YAY!" Keswick and Claire cheered, and then they shared a passionate kiss. Their relationship was no longer in danger, and their love was still as strong as ever.

The End

So, how was that? Keswick's mom didn't ruin the relationship! Please comment, but keep it positive!


End file.
